Tibio
by Ringel muam
Summary: Por que el frio y el calor si pueden mezclarse, así lo descubrieron ellos...
1. Frio

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación (a la cual tenia derecho por ser premio anual), lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos hinchados indicaban que no hacia mucho había llorado a mares. Pero ahora, solo esas lágrimas traicioneras y uno que otro suspiro, delataban su estado de ánimo.

Él había terminado con ella, sin previo aviso y de un momento a otro, sin dar más explicación que un simple _"Lo siento mione, pero creo que lo nuestro ya no esta funcionando, creí que cuando acabara la guerra todo sería diferente, pero… creo que me adelante a los hechos y lo que siento por ti no es tan fuerte como yo pensaba, así que creo que será mejor volver a ser amigos"_ y sin más se había marchado.

El solo recordar ese fatídico momento, hacia que las ganas de llorar volvieran con más ansias, sobre todo por que ella lo había seguido para pedirle una explicación y para tratar de arreglar las cosas, sin embargo, solo había obtenido una mirada de hastío y un simple _"Entiéndelo Granger, es lo mejor, yo ya no te quiero de la forma en que tu me quieres, deja las cosas como están"_ y se había marchado sin mirar atrás, dejándola confusa y con un gran dolor en el pecho.

Pero Hermione Granger era una Griffindor que no iba a dejar que un engreído pelirrojo de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto la derrumbara, si Ronald Weasley creía que ella se la iba a pasar llorando estaba muy equivocado, así que saco un pergamino de su mochila y comenzó a escribir, todo lo que en ese momento sentía, las palabras salían de su corazón directo a su pluma.

"_No entiendo que nos paso, después de ser un pareja tan bonita como es que acabamos en esto, simplemente no lo entiendo, creía que yo era todo para el, así como el lo era todo para mi. Lo había notado algo cambiado y sí, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero nunca pensé que las cosas entre nosotros fueran tan mal, como para que el tomara esa decisión._

_Envidio a todas esas parejas que apenas comienzan, por que las muestras de cariño que se hacen no se limitan a los momentos en que se encuentran solos, no, y es una tortura verlas tan inocentes, tan lindas por que saben que se tienen el uno al otro, saben que pueden contar con el otro._

_Por otra parte me dan lastima, ellas sobre todo, por que a muchas les pasará lo que a mi me esta pasando. No se van a dar cuenta cuando ocurrió el cambio, lo único que notaran es el FRIO._

_Ese frio que solo sientes cuando sus brazos ya no te cubren tan seguido como antes lo hacían, ese frio que se cuela por tus labios cuando ya no te besa de la forma en que solía hacerlo, donde con un solo beso te entregaba TODO y sentías que podías volar, y sonreías estúpidamente por que te creías la mujer más afortunada del mundo, pero ya no más, esos besos se acabaron y en su lugar sólo queda el frio._

_Lo peor será cuando busques una explicación, él no te la querrá dar, por que sabe que quedara expuesto. Aunque sabes que son pocas las razones por las que el cambio:_

_1.- Puede que encontró a otra persona a la cual darle las muestras de cariño de las cuales ahora te priva._

_2.- Puede ser que simplemente ya se harto de ti y sólo busca una excusa para volver a ser libre._

_3.- Puede ser que se halla olvidado por completo de que estabas ahí junto a él y por consiguiente olvido que sus besos, caricias y abrazos te hacían sentir bien._

_4.- O puede ser que estaba tan seguro de lo que sentías por el que creyó que ya no era necesario besarte y abrazarte, por que aunque no lo hiciera seguirías a su lado._

_Lo mas irónico de esta ultima posibilidad es que no se daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo, estaba tan seguro de tu amor, que pensaba que aunque te dejara volverías a él en cuanto te lo pidiera, craso error, solo te estaba orillando a buscar otra persona, alguien que te diera lo que él no quería darte._

_Y no es que lo hubieras dejado de querer, sino porque necesitas esos besos y abrazos, esas palabras al oído que tanto te gustaban. Por que se equivocaba si creía que con sexo te demostraba cuanto te quería o cuanto le importabas. NO. El sexo es bonito, pero todas las mujeres sabemos que son más importantes los pequeños detalles, esas lechuzas a media noche (que aunque te daban un susto de muerte no importaba por que te traía un mensaje de él), los abrazos sin previo aviso, los besos robados, las cartas, los regalos sin que fuese una fecha importante, todos esos pequeños detalles valen más que chutarse el kamasutra completo en una sola noche._

_Pero eso él no lo sabe, por que ya no gastas tus energías tratando de hacerlo entender (sobre todo cuando tu novio tiene la capacidad sentimental de una cuchara), por que sientes como el cansancio y la frustración le gana terreno a tu cariño y a tus ganas de arreglar las cosas, y te duele._

_Te duele por que aún lo quieres, por que no esperabas que las cosas terminaran así, por que no querías que acabaran así, por que al menos por tu parte sabes que no sólo pierdes una pareja, sino pierdes un amigo, un compañero, un confidente, por que sabes que las cosas entre ustedes no volverán a ser las mismas._

_Pero una parte de ti esta feliz, por que regresas a tu libertad regresas a ese estado donde sólo te preocupas por ti, y recuerdas tu vida antes de él, recuerdas lo que eras antes de dejarlo entrar en tu vida. Pero, aunque no quieras aceptarlo y jamás lo digas en voz alta, una parte de ti se da cuenta que esa era una vida frívola y vacía hasta que él llego, y te das cuenta de la falta que te hará. Sin embargo, lo callas y te muerdes los labios para no gritarlo, por que sabes que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, intentaste de todo con tal de estar con él, aguantaste todo lo que te podías permitir… y nada funcionó, aún así te abandono._

_Y ahora te duele su rechazo, su indiferencia, duele, por que sabes que lo tenías, sabes que antes eran ustedes esa pareja inocente y linda que recién empezaba a conocerse y sobre todo, duele por que lo perdiste y por mucho que lo intentes sabes que tienes que alejarte de él, por que es lo mejor para ti, por que hasta que no lo hagas, no podrás sanar…"_

Un punto final dio término a su tarea y a su sufrimiento. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, decidió llevar el pergamino consigo, por si en algún momento la melancolía quisiera ganar terreno nuevamente, ese pedazo de papel fuese su escudo y esas palabras escritas en el fuesen sus espadas para mantenerla a raya.

Se permitió sonreír nuevamente y se reprimió a si misma por haber dejado que su tristeza durara tanto _(una semana para ser exactos ¬¬')_, tomo su mochila, sus libros y se dirigió a clases con nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones renovadas. Todos los que se encontraban en la sala común se sorprendieron de verla tan repuesta y en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo cierto pelirrojo el cual no podía esconder su desconcierto, ella saludo a todos brindándoles un buenos días y una esplendida sonrisa, mostrando que era una digna representante de la casa de los leones y salió hacia el gran comedor.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que no solo los Griffindor habían notado lo triste que había estado la ultima semana, conforme avanzaba muchas caras le sonreían y algunos chicos se acercaban y le decían palabras de animo, o bien la felicitaban por haber pasado el mal trago. Pero hubo un comentario que capto por completo su atención.

-Vaya!!, parece que la gatita salió de su letargo, ya dejaste de llorar por culpa del zanahorio Granger, porque sinceramente, te hacía ver más patética de lo normal.

Un chico alto y rubio se dirigía hacía ella, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear esa voz la reconocería hasta dormida, una voz hiriente que arrastraba las palabras.

-Piérdete Malfoy, sólo porque hoy estoy de muy buen humor te perdono la vida y haré de cuenta que no te oí… ups, jejeje, pero creo que eso lo hago todo el tiempo, así que supongo que ya estarás acostumbrado o no hurón?

Hermione se estaba felicitando mentalmente por la forma y la rapidez en que le había contestado al Slytherin que no se dio cuenta que el chico se había acercado a ella, hasta que dio un respingo al sentir una respiración cerca de su oído derecho.

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto leona, ya extrañaba nuestros duelos de palabras, ninguna chica es lo suficientemente rápida o dura para responder como tú lo haces.

Un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con el miedo, le recorrió la columna, sobre todo cuando el rubio volteo y le guiño un ojo.

Y así fue como Hermione Granger volvió a sentir frio, pero ella sabía que este era un frio completamente distinto al anterior…


	2. Calor

**Pues bien, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar jejejej, pero apenas me llego la inspiración, extrañamente mientras vie algunos capitulos de inuyasha se me ocurrio una muy buen aidea para continuar con mi fic.**

**jajajajja pero no las entretengo más, mejor las dejo que lean, ejjejejeej ningun personaje principal me pertenece (solo algunos sekundarios U.U) todos son propiedad de JK Rowlin.**

**dejen reviews si les gusto, chaitoo, prometo no tardar tanto con el ultimo capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**CALOR**

¿Desde cuándo?, esa era la preguntaba que rondaba en su cabeza, desde cuando esa chica le llamaba la atención, desde cuando se había fijado en ella, y lo que era peor, QUE DEMONIOS veía en ella. Vamos había que admitirlo mal no estaba, pero tampoco era una hermosura andando, además, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, y qué decir de esa manía de enrollarse el pelo en sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, no…, la triste realidad es que la chica en cuestión no le hubiera interesado de no ser porque él la había conocido en otra faceta.

Todos conocían a la ratona de biblioteca, a la sabelotodo Granger, pero pocos conocían a la leona que albergaba en su interior, esa leona que salía a relucir cuando sus amigos necesitaban de su ayuda, esa leona que no dudaba en jugarse el todo por el todo cuando sus seres queridos se encontraban en peligro, y sobretodo esa leona que no dudaba ni un solo segundo en salvar a sus enemigos cuando ella creía que se cometía una injusticia.

Así era, esa chiquilla lo había salvado, y para qué hacerse el tonto, sabía perfectamente desde cuando ella había empezado a llamar su atención, aún podía recordar el día exacto en que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir ese extraño calor: Toda la escuela quería lincharlo, de nada la habría servido repetir que él no era el culpable todos sabían que era un mortífago, así que nadie creería en su inocencia "_maldita sea, yo no fui, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, para que querría yo hacerle daño a esa chica, está dolida y por eso está haciendo esto, vamos si ni siquiera le duele…_", pero nadie le escuchaba todos creían que él había atacado a esa chica, si supieran la verdad, ella se le había insinuado, pero él la rechazó, supuso que ella se vengaría, pero de qué forma, sangraba de su brazo izquierdo luciendo una cortada profunda, y lloraba señalándolo, diciendo que la había atacado por ser una mestiza "_El lo hizo, dijo que no merecía estar en Slytherin, que solo ensuciaba el buen nombre de la casa, que por eso merecía morir…"_, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de la chica en cuestión, pero sabía que nadie creería en él, poco a poco vio como los alumnos de las diferentes casas iban achicando el círculo que lo rodeaba, instintivamente sostuvo su varita en alto, pero de nada le sirvió activar el encantamiento escudo, porque la lluvia de hechizos que cayó sobre él fue muy grande, era imposible defenderse de todos, cerró los ojos cuando creyó que era su fin, y pensar que esa bola de alumnos mediocres acabaría con la vida del gran Draco Malfoy, y todo por culpa de una niñata estúpida.

De pronto los hechizos pararon, abrió los ojos de a poco y se sorprendió al ver que todos los alumnos estaban extrañamente inmóviles, no lograba entender que ocurría hasta que la oyó "_Se puede saber qué demonios estaban haciendo, está bien que Malfoy siempre haya sido un maldito, pero eso no nos da derecho a hacer justicia por nuestra propia cuenta_", no le podía ver la cara, sólo podía ver una melena de rizos castaños y un cuerpo muy bien formado (o al menos eso lograba distinguir por detrás XD), un Ravenclaw le contesto "_Vamos Granger, déjanos darle su merecido, esa maldita serpiente ahora ataca hasta a los de su propia casa, todos sabemos que era un mortífago y ahora que quien-tu-sabes ha muerto no tiene quien lo proteja, es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarle que no permitiremos más abusos en la escuela, además mira el corte que le hizo a Giselle, esa no es prueba suficiente para ti, mejor muévete Granger si no quieres salir lastimada tu también_", de pronto el ambiente se puso tenso, al igual que la chica de ojos miel, el rubio podía ver la repentina expresión de miedo en los rostros de los alumnos, sobre todo del Ravenclaw que acababa de hablar, no entendía él porque hasta que la chica respondió "_Y supongo que serás tú el que me lastime, o me equivoco Rowland, jajajajaja, por favor no me hagas reír, ni siquiera eres capaz de liberarte de mi hechizo paralizador, el cual cabe mencionar no solo te tiene paralizado a ti, sino a otros treinta alumnos, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, NO, Rowland, el corte de Giselle no es suficiente prueba, estas juzgando a Malfoy por ser un Slytherin, pero se te olvida que Giselle también es una serpiente, por lo que apostaría lo que sea a que el corte que tiene en el brazo se lo hizo ella misma, así que si no se van de aquí y dejan a Malfoy en paz los que pueden salir lastimados son otros, yo misma me encargare de que obedezcan por las buenas o por las malas… _", en ese momento Hermione levanto su varita y quito el hechizo paralizador, todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse pero la castaña aún no había terminado "_Y tú Giselle, será mejor que vayas con Madame Pompfrey y le digas que te hiciste esa herida al caer de las escaleras y tropezar con una armadura, te quedo claro…_", la aludida solo asintió con la cabeza y salió huyendo hacia la enfermería, en ese momento Draco reaccionó "_No necesitaba de tu ayuda Granger, en todo caso, hubieras dejado que terminaran con su cometido, de todas formas solo estaban buscando un pretexto para golpearme_", la chica volteó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras realizó un chequeo general con su varita "_Vaya, al parecer logre llegar a tiempo y ningún hechizo te toco, aún así te llevaré donde el profesor Slughorn, él sabrá que hacer_" ella se acercó para ayudar al chico a levantarse, Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que se había sentado, cuando la castaña le toco la mano para que se levantara Draco sintió un fuerte calor recorrer todo su cuerpo desde el punto en el que sus pieles se unían e instintivamente se alejó de ella "_No Granger, yo puedo levantarme sólo, ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda, no quiero ni tu ayuda ni tu compasión, se cuidarme muy bien sólo_" la joven lo miró con una expresión dura y dio media vuelta "_Que te quede claro Malfoy que no lo hice por ayudarte, y mucho menos por compasión, lo hice porque la guerra ya cobró suficientes vidas y no pienso permitir que muera nadie más, aún si eso conlleva salvar a mis enemigos, no permitiré que ningún alumno muera… y menos en mi turno de vigilancia _" y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino, dejando a un rubio totalmente sorprendido con su respuesta.

Si, desde aquel día ese extraño calor lo acompañaba a todas partes, había aprendido a lidiar con él, pero no podía controlarlo cuando ella estaba cerca, entonces parecía que subían la temperatura de las aulas diez grados, las manos le sudaban y por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso, tuvo mucho tiempo para poder aceptar sus sentimientos hacía ella, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era la chica soñadora y seguidora fiel de las reglas que solía ser, no, la guerra la había convertido en una mujer más fría y calculadora, ella había madurado y él se había dado cuenta, aunque le dolió saber que no había sido el único en notarlo, cuando descubrió que el zanahorio era su novio su calor interior se transformo en un incendio, quería por todos los medios deshacerse de la comadreja, pero algo lo detenía… ella, se daba cuenta que el odioso de Weasley la hacía feliz, y si ella era feliz él no sería quien la perturbara, pero las cosas cambiaron, durante una semana entera la noto decaída, como si la hubieran quebrado, no tardo en saber la razón, la comadreja la había dejado, sus fuentes le habían contado hasta los más mínimos detalles de la ruptura, ese maldito la había botado como si no valiera nada, sentía como le hervía la sangre, odiaba al zanahorio quería verlo sufrir de todas las maneras posibles, durante toda la semana se había devanado los sesos tratando de idear un plan para vengarse de la comadreja sin que supieran que había sido él.

Por fin el viernes había logrado su tan ansiada venganza, aún podía recordar la cara de la comadreja en el desayuno, no cabía duda que esos polvos vomitivos habían sido su mejor compra en Sortilegios Weasley, las ironías de la vida, un producto hecho por sus hermanos era lo que había llevado al zanahorio a la enfermería, pero lo mejor había sido ver la cara de McGonagall y el castigo supremo que le había puesto por vomitar en el gran comedor, esa fue la guinda del pastel. Y no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de Dobby, ese pequeño elfo doméstico, en cuanto le relato lo que Weasley le había hecho a la amiga del "Gran Harry Potter", Dobby estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo, él fue el que puso los polvos en el jugo de calabaza del pobretón.

El rubio salía del gran comedor cuando la vio, supo de inmediato que ya estaba más repuesta, su semblante había cambiado, ahora sonreía, el verla sonreír de nuevo logró que el calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo de una forma agradable, así que sin más decidió que era un buen momento para darle la bienvenida, aunque claro muy a su manera…

-Vaya!, parece que la gatita salió de su letargo, ya dejaste de llorar por culpa del zanahorio Granger, porque sinceramente, te hacía ver más patética de lo normal.

-Piérdete Malfoy, sólo porque hoy estoy de muy buen humor te perdono la vida y haré de cuenta que no te oí… ups, jejeje, pero creo que eso lo hago todo el tiempo, así que supongo que ya estarás acostumbrado o no hurón?

Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a verlo para responder, lo cual era un buen signo de que la castaña ya había superado su mal trago, sigilosamente se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído.

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto leona, ya extrañaba nuestros duelos de palabras, ninguna chica es lo suficientemente rápida o dura para responder como tú lo haces.

El rubio siguió su camino, aunque unos pasos adelante volteo a ver a la chica y le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta, a pesar de ser un galán de marca registrada su experiencia le decía que ese gesto era lo único que se podía permitir en ese momento, si no quería que su calor interno se transformara en incendio y lograra borrarle el poco control que aún mantenía sobre su cuerpo, por eso, al ir tan concentrado en dominarse a sí mismo, no se dio cuenta de la reacción de la joven ante su contacto, ni de la cara de boba que había puesto después de guiñarle un ojo, no, lo único que Draco Malfoy quería era llegar a los baños de prefectos para apagar el incendio que comenzaba a nacer en su interior...


	3. Tibio

**Hola ps yo aki de nuevo, terminando al fin este fic, jejeje es cortito y es mi segundo fic, el primero aun sigue en proceso XD, asi que disculpen la espera y aqui el final.**

* * *

-Hola como estas, sabes últimamente me he dado cuenta de los hermosa que te ves, y me gustaría que fuésemos juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, que te parece?

Los ojos miel lo miraron curiosos, y el rubio casi se pierde en ellos, pero aún aguardaba la respuesta.

-Sabes Malfoy últimamente te ves muy guapo y sobre todo antojable, así que me parece una mejor idea si nos quedamos en el castillo y hacemos uso de nuestros privilegios como premio anual, por lo que la pregunta sería… en tu cuarto o en el mío?

El rubio alzo la ceja en señal de sorpresa, pero se repuso casi inmediatamente, tomo a la castaña por la nuca y le dio un largo y profundo beso, el cual ella respondió al instante, este se fue intensificando dejando ver el deseo que los consumía, cuando se separaron para respirar el ojigris dijo:

- No me deja de sorprender lo lista que eres, mi cuarto queda más cerca y voto por que continuemos esto ahí, así que nos vemos el viernes en la entrada a las cocinas.

Le dio un beso de despedida y se fue. Ese viernes estaba esperando junto al cuadro de las frutas a que ella apareciera, no podía dejarlo plantado él sabía que ella también lo deseaba, así que cuando su reloj de pulsera dio las diez en punto hechó un último vistazo al pasillo y allí la vio, una cabellera castaña se acercaba lentamente, cuando la tuvo enfrente la tomo de la muñeca dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-No hagas ruido, puede que Filch esté cerca, pero lo más importante, no veas, dejate guiar.

Entraron sigilosamente al nido de serpientes, cruzaron la sala común a paso rápido y no pararon hasta encontrarse en la seguridad del cuarto del rubio, el cual puso todos los hechizos que se sabía en la puerta para evitar molestias.

-Bueno y ahora, en que nos habíamos quedado?

Obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa coqueta y un beso, el cual fue profundizándose, poco a poco la acerco a la cama y la recostó, se puso sobre ella mientras bajaba de sus labios ha su cuello, los suspiros que salían de esos labios rojos lo estaban volviendo loco, se acerco a su oído y mordió su lóbulo mientras le decía con una voz ronca y casi suplicante:

-Di mi nombre, vamos di mi nombre…

-Draco, Draco, DRAco, DRACO, DRAAACOOOOO

Se alejo de ella y la miro horrorizado, esa no era su voz, de a poco la cara de Hermione fue oscureciendo su tez, mientras sus ojos miel se volvían de un verde esmeralda, esa no era Granger, esa ni siquiera era ella, era Blaise, que tenía una mirada entre molesta y confundida.

-Demonios Draco, que estabas soñando, no me vuelvas a decir que nos embriaguemos si vas a querer violarme¡- la mirada de su amigo cambio por una de burla, - se lo irresistible que puedo llegar a ser con tremendo cuerpo que me cargo, pero vamos Draco que no te conocía esas tendencias gay sadomasoquistas, para qué carajo querías que dijera tu nombre?

Mientras el moreno se desternillaba de la risa, el rubio se boto de espaldas a la cama, no podía ser, su obsesión con ella ya era demasiado, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo pronto, ya lo había decidido, de esta semana no pasaba, mínimo debía robarle un beso a Granger.

Maldito sea el momento en el que ese engreído rubio oxigenado de a dos el cuarto le había guiñado el ojo, ese demonio hecho hombre había encontrado otra manera, una más eficaz cabe mencionar, de molestarla, pero esta vez estaba logrando hacer lo que antes no podía, le estaba ganando de una manera atroz, ella lo sabía perfectamente, en el juego de la seducción tenía la batalla perdida, por eso odiaba cuando la miraba fijamente, al diablo esas novelas melosas y románticas que mencionan que al sentir su mirada tu cuerpo se llena de calor, un cuerno con eso, cada vez que ella sentía la mirada del demonio ojigris un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo entero y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Pero las miradas no eran nada comparadas con lo que paso días después, el muy cabrón ahora se atrevía a guiñarle el ojo descaradamente, pero como bien dicen "puede llover sobre mojado", la cosa empeoró, era el colmo el cínico ahora la acariciaba cada vez que sus manos se rozaban "accidentalmente". No entendía que demonios le pasaba, además cada vez que el entraba en el mismo lugar que ella, parecía como si el clima cambiara y ella sentía frío. Últimamente había notado que no solo hacía frío, sino también llegaba a su nariz un fresco olor a menta, y eso la estaba trastornando cada vez más. Así que ese día decidió enfrentar el problema y tomar al toro de ojos grises por los cuernos.

- Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

El rubio levanto la mirada de su ensayo para concentrarla en ese par de ojos miel que lo miraban con enfado, _vaya hasta que decide enfrentarme_.

-No sé, a que te refieres Granger, por si no lo has notado deje de molestarte, pero si tanto te importa mi atención, eso puede cambiar- y sonrió de una manera arrogante sabiendo de antemano que eso enfadaría a la chica, ella volteo los ojos y rodeo la mesa quedando de frente al rubio, puso sus manos en la cintura y entrecerró los ojos.

-Me importa un soberano escreguto a quien le prestes atención Malfoy, pero podrías dejar de mirarme tan fijamente cada vez que entras a un salón, me molesta, además tampoco me gusta que me guiñes el ojo, y ni que decir que me revienta el hecho de que me acaricies la mano cada vez que puedes…

Para sorpresa de la castaña la sonrisa del chico se agrando y antes de que pudiera replicarle, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando sintió los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Él la estaba besando, era algo tan irreal, sin embargo estaba ocurriendo, la castaña no pudo dejar de comparar el beso de Malfoy con los que anteriormente se había dado con Ron, y para su disgusto descubrió que el hurón oxigenado era mil veces mejor que el pelirrojo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del beso, este era lento, cariñoso y cadencioso, hasta que por fin Draco apartó sus labios de los de Hermione, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella y con los ojos aun cerrados pego sus frentes.

-Si tu quisieras, podrías ser mi único centro de atenciones, se que nos hemos hecho mucho daño en el pasado, sin embargo, yo estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, no busco protección ni la redención ante el mundo mágico, lo único que quiero es tener a una mujer como tú a mi lado, alguien con el suficiente valor para defender hasta a sus enemigos, con la suficiente inteligencia para contestar a mi sarcasmo sin que le afecte, pero sobre todo con la suficiente belleza para provocar un incendio dentro de mi pecho sólo por el hecho de verla sonreír… Qué dices Hermione, podemos empezar de nuevo?

Decir que la chica se caía de espaldas de la sorpresa era poco, en cuanto el hurón pronuncio las primeras palabras la castaña abrió los ojos de una manera imposible. No sabía que hacer, creía estar soñando, puesto que no había manera de que el rey de las serpientes se le hubiese declarado o si? de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-Malfoy, me llamaste por mi nombre, por qué?, estoy soñando verdad?, es una de tus broma pesadas, seguro me pusiste algo en el jugo de calabaza y me encuentro en la mesa del gran comedor dormida sobre mi plato y todos se ríen de mi y …

El rubio sonrió al ver como la chica trataba de explicarse lo anterior, no podía negarlo se veía muy tierna sacando conclusiones y tratando de descubrir la manera de despertar, según ella, así que sin más comenzó a reír a risa tendida, esto provocó que la castaña lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Dime de una buena vez como me libro de este hechizo, que poción usaste hurón o fueron polvos?

El rubio solo se acerco a ella, la tomo con una mano de la cintura y con otra de la nuca, la acerco a él y la volvió a besar, Hermione no supo qué hacer, apenas estaba cerrando los ojos cuando una voz algo molesta le dio a entender que no estaba soñando.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO HERMIONE?

En la puerta del aula se encontraba Harry echando chispas por los ojos al ver como su amiga se besuqueaba con la serpiente mayor, la chica boqueaba sin saber que decir, estaba muy sorprendida y temerosa de lo que su amigo podría llegar a hacer, por eso cuando el pelinegro comenzó a reír a carcajadas su desconcierto fue palpable.

-Vaya Malfoy, pensé que nunca te atreverías, ya era tiempo, por un momento creí que seguías siendo la misma serpiente cobarde de antes.

El rubio sonreía a su ex enemigo y nuevo cómplice, si, el haber podido besar a Hermione dos veces había valido el arrastrarse a pedir la ayuda del "Gran Harry Potter" para poder conquistarla.

-Te dije que me declararía Potter y un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra.

La castaña miraba desconcertada a ambos chicos, su mente trataba de hilar los hechos con rapidez para poder darle coherencia a lo que acababa de ver, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro, así que Harry había ayudado a Malfoy, por eso cada vez que sucedían sus encuentros ella estaba sospechosamente sola.

-Harry James Potter, tu le ayudaste a fastidiarme todas estas últimas semanas, traicionero león cuatro ojos.

-Vamos Herms, no te molestes tanto, además no vi que te quejaras hace poco mientras Malfoy te besaba- el pelinegro sonrío con burla y a Hermione le reventó eso, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Voldemort murió intentando hacer… Matar a Harry Potter, cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

-Vamos Leona, no me puedes negar que tu también los sentiste, juntos somos perfectos, y que mejor venganza contra el zanahorio que el que tu y yo estemos juntos, y con la aprobación de su mejor amigo y su hermana.

La ojimiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, así que Ginny también era participe, todos ellos tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones, pero un susurro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Leona, solo tú puedes calmar el fuego en mi interior y lograr que mi temperatura sea normal, y no me lo niegues, pero sé que sólo estando junto a mí el frió que sientes se calma, para que negarnos esta felicidad. Me traspasaste tu fuego el día que me salvaste de los alumnos así como yo te traspase mi hielo, probemos mezclarlos para ver qué pasa.

La castaña lo pensó un momento, pero después suspiro derrotada.

-Esta bien, yo también siento curiosidad y mentiría enormemente si digo que no me pareces atractivo… pero óyeme claramente Draco Malfoy, el día que te atrevas a hacerme una canallada como la de Ron, que se prepare todo el mundo mágico porque lograre hacer lo que Voldemort nunca logró… Te matare a ti, a Harry Potter y a quien se interponga entre ustedes y yo queda claro.

Ambos chicos sabían que la ojimiel hablaba en serio, así que asintieron solemnemente.

Dos días después todo el colegio estaba enardecido con la nueva noticia, el fabuloso y milagroso noviazgo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, la mayoría de los estudiantes no sabía que pensar acerca de la veracidad de este rumor, pero todo quedo claro el tercer día en el gran comedor.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE TONTERIAS SON ESAS DE QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL HURÓN¡

Un pelirrojo se había parado de la mesa de Gryffindor en cuanto había visto entrar a una chica con melena castaña, la que ahora lo miraba de manera desafiante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero para aclarar las dudas de TODA LA ESCUELA, lo diré, no son tonterías Ronald ESTOY SALIENDO CON DRACO, y te agradecería que dejaras de poner esa cara de asco, puesto que el me ha demostrado ser más hombre y sobre todo más caballero que tu.

Y con esto el pelirrojo quedo sin palabras, segundos después el rubio hacía su arribo en el gran comedor y como buen Slytherin había escuchado la conversación anterior escondido detrás de la puerta, para entrar justo en el momento preciso y dar un poco más de dramatismo al momento, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y le plantó un sonoro beso frente a todo el alumnado, mientras dos Gryffindors reían y todos los demás quedaban con la boca abierta.

Porque, que importaba lo que el colegio pensara, ellos dos habían descubierto que el frio y el calor se pueden mezclar provocando la tibieza de un amor fuerte.

FIN


End file.
